


Don't make promises you can't keep

by AmericanMemer



Category: Mine I guess, No one will find this, None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Maniac character, Mentions of past abuse, Other, Sad, Soft character, light blood, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: Nova just wishes to spend a few moments with Void.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Nova/Void





	Don't make promises you can't keep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead surprise I just gave up on fandoms after being in so many shitty ones. While this account was collecting dust I've improved on my writing skills massively over the years. This work actually comes from late last year; I've got a lot more in store for the people that happen across them. Plus it'll feel nice to get a story out there that isn't shit.

The world was desolate and freezing as Nova walked through the black brick halls. Soft steps echoing across each wall, reverberating throughout the ruined castle. Forgotten by time, creator, and God. Nova always tried to look on the bright side of everything but whenever they stepped one single toe into this land…

Everything felt wrong.

Nevertheless, they always pressed forward towards the main hall. Where a certain being waited every day. It lounged on it’s cracked throne, swinging a leg back and forth over the armrest. It sighed in annoyance and checked the time with it’s watch. Right as it raised an arm to glance at the time the sound of a couple quiet knocks came from the main doors.

**“Ugh, finally.”**

Void held up it’s hands, sharp with rotted claws, and let a misty dark magic ooze from the palm. The massive doorway slamming open and shaking the room for a second. Nova winced at the sudden volume, covering one ear slightly before going back to a neutral state. They stared up at the creature under a white cloak and hood; completely out of place in such a wasteland.

_“Thank you Void, your generosity is appreciated.”_

Void scoffed at the nice words. It always did.

**“It’s just opening a fucking door? You don’t have to treat it like I painted your house or some shit.”**

Nova hummed a bit sadly and pressed forward in near silence. Their step muffled by the royal carpet draped poorly on the floor. It held random tears, folds, and bends all the way up to Void’s throne. The walls were stretched out beyond what sight could give. There was little light in the room to even see anything. Only sources coming from some overhead chandeliers and Nova themselves. Void likes it dim. Fits it’s style. Once Nova was close enough to the steps leading up to the throne they stood still.

**”So, why are you here today? Come back to try and correct my ways into the good light?”**

Void cracked a small smirk, a glimmer of it’s grey canines sticking out like a sore thumb.

_”Void. Please. I just want to chat again, same as always.”_

Nova however sounded patient and calm. Standing before Void with a proud figure. Void huffed and let it’s smirk fall, seemingly agitated already. It groaned and stepped out of it’s broken seat. Walking down the old steps to Nova’s level, sneering.

**”Forgive me your holiness, I am a troubled soul. In need of your guidance! Won’t you spare me?”**

It’s tone was mocking, but it did not seem to affect Nova.

_”I sadly am not the one who can make that decision, as much as it pains me, I wish she would be a bit more kinder to you.”_

Ah yes, the creator is who Nova is referring to. For such a normal human in their mid-forties she is...less than pleasant. They would never stoop far enough to insult their Creator but in such depressing times Nova can’t help but hope for the better.

Void made a disgusted face for a moment and crossed it’s arms. Eyes turning black as it’s teeth bared themselves with pure anger.

**”Don’t you DARE bring that hag into this! Her very existence is the bane of mine!”**

It tried to be threatening but to Nova it just seemed to be defensive. A reflection on how it’s been treated over to decades. They never flinched away from the show in might. Instead placing a hand on Void’s shoulder softly as to smooth it’s pain.

_”I apologize for what I said. It was not my intention to bring her up.”_

It looked at the elegant white hand on its shoulder. The sneer faltering but teeth remaining slightly visible. It slapped the hand away and growled. Turning upwards to face Nova with black eyes.

**”Whatever. She should be here any minute. I did something to really piss her off and I’m just running the clock waiting.”**

Void’s eyes slowly went back to a normal state and smiled. Seemingly taking satisfaction of what was yet to come. Nova however was a bit perturbed by such a happiness for punishment. They have seen the millions of scars on each form Void took. All from the same person.

_”What? Why would you purposely commit such acts just to get a rise out of her?”_

**”Isn’t it obvious??”**

It giggled highly at how oblivious Nova seemed to be right now. A wicked grin plastered on its face.

**”I do it to waste her fuckin' time. To analyze how she fights and moves so I can improve my methods.”**

Suddenly Void dissolved into a tar mist. Encircling Nova in a shroud off pitch black darkness. It’s voice echoed all around them.

” **To overtake her own throne. To become the one true god of this terrible universe.”**

Nova would’ve been disturbed by this a long time ago. But having seen Void for many years they grew used to nearly everything it tried to pull. They sighed and waited for it to be done with it’s game.

_”I see.”_

A few minutes of being in complete darkness later and the outside world returned again. The familiar throne room reappearing in front of Nova’s vision. The dark mist of Void floated around for a second before forming to normal, facing them. It seemed unamused with the reaction.

_”Thank you.”_

**”Yeah yeah fuck off. Guess that trick isn’t working on you anymore. Ugh…”**

Void turned away with a pouty look and arms crossed again.

_”I’m sorry, I’ve gotten used to everything you’ve done—“_

**”Don’t fucking pity me please. I’m not in the mood right now.”**

_”Alright. Would you still be up for a conversation? I have all the time in the world.”_

Nova sounded gentle, something Void never got used to, and looked down at it with soft eyes under their hood.

**”....Fine, I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”**

Void sighed heavily and turned it’s gaze towards the bottom of Nova’s cloak. It seemed to be hesitant to look at their face.

_”Then go ahead, I’m here.”_

They sounded so reassuring it hurt Void. Everything in it’s life is beyond chaotic and revolting that even a shred of kindness was enough to make it sicker than drinking it's normal 15 shots. A few seconds of silence went by before Void took in a long breath only to let it out shakily.

**”I...hm…”**

Then it whispered.

_**”I’m scared.”** _

Nova was taken aback for once. Void? The purest example and definition of fear? Scared? They couldn’t believe it if they weren’t here to witness it. However Nova kept their composure and gently went to place a hand on it’s shoulder again. This time not getting smacked away.

_”Is it because of her?”_

Void sniffled and nodded. It’s throat tightening and making it hard to speak or breathe for that matter. Nova picked up on the distress and bent down to face Void without looming over it. Crossing their legs and keeping a soft touch on it.

_”Hey, it’s ok to feel scared. Even I feel scared at times. That doesn’t make you weak. It just shows that you still have emotions and can feel.”_

The words were sweet to Void’s ears. It barely ever received comfort in all its years of living. Even before becoming such a monster. The only person who seemed to even care about it’s existence was Nova.

_”Remember that, you have every right to feel. Even if it’s a bad emotion, it tells me that you are capable of feeling positive ones.”_

The shadow obscuring Nova’s face moved up a little. Revealing a pure white face with only a warm smile being able to be seen. Void looked up at them with noticeable stress. It looked ready to cry.

_”Come here, I got you.”_

Void sniffed and moved closer into Nova. Letting itself be held like a baby in their mother’s arms. The white cloak feeling plush and comfortable against the painful scars hidden away by clothing. Soothing them for the time being. Nova themselves put in the effort to wrap it’s arms around Void to comfort it fully. Stroking it’s back gently as the other hand went up to it’s head.

_**”I-I'm so—I-I don’t...”** _

It’s voice was weak and quiet against Nova’s body. Anxious breaths interrupting whenever they pleased. The broken sounds of small wails being emitted from it and bloody tears streamed down it’s face and onto the virgin cloth. Staining it with crimson red. Nova didn’t care, what mattered to them was the well being of Void.

_”It’s ok, I forgive you. You don’t deserve this.”_

They caressed it gently to smooth it’s stress and hummed a nice melody. Letting the song deep into Void’s mind and calm it. Soon the wails died down and the shaking now only a slight tremble.

_"You’ll be alright, I know you will.”_

Void looked up, as best as it could with blurry vision, and whimpered at Nova.

_**”N-no, I w-won’t. Please for f-fucks sake just—don’t leave m-me.”** _

It shattered Nova’s heart to hear such a broken soul beg. They never liked the idea of any living being having to beg for mercy. They removed a hand from behind it’s head and went to wipe away the bloody tears.

_”Don’t worry I won’t leave you, I will try to discuss this with her. In the meantime I’ll be here with you.”_

Nova looked down at their hand, it was covered in a mix of blood and tears. They stared at it for a second before lowering onto their knee.

_”I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bro if you actually read this I'm really happy, thanks bro!


End file.
